


Downpour

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ANGST ALL THE WAY, Angst, F/F, This is based on Woozi's downpour, and vocal unit's habit, lmao i'm a sadist yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: At the end of the day, Im Nayeon knows that her heart will always come home to Kim Dahyun
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 19





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on Woozi's downpour and vocal unit's habit  
> yes i'm a sadist. jk

A frown stay displayed on her face as she walk through the busy streets of Seoul. She wasn't supposed to be out here in the middle of the rain, but the rain is inviting her to take a walk.

The first step she took in the rain, made her heart feel more heavier than before, it's like the rain can pass through her body to her heart.

It was supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be like the rain. It was supposed to pass by, but it didn't and that brought a deep cut on her heart.

Things didn't ended well for the past few weeks. She always thought that maybe she was a huge burden to their relationship, but Nayeon did all she can to make it more a loving and carefree relationship.

But she guess, that isn't enough to make her relationship last. Their problem in the relationship was supposed to be like the rain right now. 

With a solution, it can disappear anytime, but without it, the rain turns into a storm.

They were perfectly good before the problem, before anything else. But like they always say.

It's calm before the storm.

They were a happy couple, many people admired them despite their dynamic. I mean they're both loud and annoying, but it was different when you look deeper.

Dahyun was more closed and reserved even though she can be outgoing and friendly, but that doesn't mean she opens up to every person she knows.

Nayeon can easily let her emotions spill all over the place, at first they didn't know if they still wanna continue this relationship because they're both really different from each other.

But they know that a love won't work if they didn't tried and they did succeed balancing their personality for their own sake.

Dahyun and Nayeon knows that this is the best thing that ever happened in their life, despite the fights that always occur over small things, despite the insults they throw at each other(although they know it's just silly insults)

But things started go in different turns, it's frustrating them both that at night because of their petty fight they sleep with their backs against each other. 

Tears filling their eyes and trying to escape, heavy hearts and untold feelings started to bother them both, this isn't what they wanted and that was the time Dahyun consider breaking up.

Nayeon saw it coming, before it, she made sure she's prepared for it, but why does she feel like falling apart when she heard the three words slip from Dahyun's lips? 

She was smiling the whole time when they talked about it, but the eyes. the eyes that hold thousands of emotions told Dahyun otherwise.

If Nayeon told her that she needs her, she will be opening her arms to embrace the older girl, but their situation right now? It's different, it's not a situation where they can just lay down their feelings and make up on the spot.

This is something they both need to fix, this needed some time from each other's presence. If fixing means breaking up then it needs to be done.

Nayeon is the kind of person who doesn't like breakup, she mostly the one in the relationship where she force her partner to talk it out even though they don't like, but for Dahyun's sake, she's letting go.

That's why she's here in the middle of the rain, crying her eyes out, mumbling the younger girl's name as she lean against the railing of the bridge at the park, she didn't know how she ended up there, but she got used to going here. This is where they met.

Destiny, that's what Nayeon calls Dahyun's dog sometimes. He's the reason why she met the most amazing woman in her life. 

Remembering it, it makes Nayeon's heart swell at the memory, happy memories, but right now, it's just bringing some dull ache to it.

She feels so alone right now, it's something she's not familiar with. With Dahyun always by her side and making her happy, she never experienced being alone.

As she thought about it, she started to crave for the younger girl's attention and touches. She's always there whenever something amazing happens to Nayeon and vice vesa.

Nayeon wishes right now that she could go back, go back to the time where things are still good between them.

She didn't want anything to go wrong, she tried everything, she did everything to make Dahyun happy, it was just the the fights and restless nights that made them drift away from each other.

She wishes that Dahyun would suddenly appear beside her to make her use a umbrella, but no pale girl is appearing on her sight, she was too tired to even use a umbrella, too tired of fighting her tears from falling.

The cold rain landing on her face is mixing along with the warm tears that is running down her face, she's too tired, cause even though she wipe them, it will only continue flowing down from her eyes.

It is already making her eyes go blurry, it's like a flood was opened inside her, she couldn't help it anymore.

Nayeon thought that if the rain is like their fights that will go soon once they make up, then this breakup is the storm then, taking longer days to go away, if she can she would gladly find a world where sunny and warm days only exist in the weather, cause she can't help herself when she see Dahyun sad.

It's the only thing that's making her go happy and live a nice life, the only source of her happiness. The best source of happiness. The only girl she trust with her emotions. The one who promised that she wouldn't hurt her.

But if Dahyun is gonna be happy in the end after the storm even if it's not with her, then she's glad that they broke some of their promises.

Cause Kim Dahyun's happiness is Im Nayeon's happiness and nothing is gonna change that, she's scared of not having a Kim Dahyun in her life, but she knows, by heart. 

That at the end of the day,Im Nayeon knows that her heart is always gonna come home to Kim Dahyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Follow me on twt @DahyunniePiee


End file.
